Konohakun's Nursery House
by lazyxhime
Summary: Konohakun’s Nursery House is Naruto’s dream. Through tough odds, he reached his goal. In comes mysterious Sasuke Uchiha and his two beautiful boys. Will Sasuke shatter his dream, or complete it? Yaoi SasuNaru


Summary: Konoha-kun's Nursery House is Naruto's dream. Through tough odds, he reached his goal. In comes mysterious Sasuke Uchiha and his two beautiful boys. Will Sasuke shatter his dream, or complete it? Yaoi SasuNaru

- - - - -

There was only one nursery that the parents of Konoha Town trusted whole-heartedly. _Konoha-kun's Nursery House_ was a mother's dream and a father's sigh of relief. And for the thirty or so children and toddlers who go there for five hours a day, six days a week, it was pure _fun_.

"_Mwuahahaha_! I am the monster of Konoha! I eat little babies but _before_ that I tickle them to _death_!" A somewhat short young man stomped around the open yard behind Konoha-kun's House. His legs were apart and made loud thump noises as they hit the ground and his hands were in front of him, spread apart, fingers pointing downward and clawed. To add to the affect, he was wearing a slimy-looking green wig, with locks of golden yellow hair sticking out from several places.

"_Kyaahhh_! He's coming to eat me!" A small girl wearing pink overalls with short, dirty blond hair tied up in pigtails, shrieked.

"Yes you are correct! I'm coming to eat you, Namine!" the monster man yelled.

"Ew! It knows my name! No! Stay away from me!" she yelped while laughing, nimbly dodging tickling fingers.

"C'mon Namine!"

"Over here! Monsters can't climb up trees!" 

Namine tried as best as she could to reach the safe haven that was the tree house. Alas, she couldn't find the breath to run _and_ laugh at the same time so she couldn't help it when she doubled over with laughter, allowing the "monster" to catch her.

Slim, tanned hands grasped her around her middle and heaved her up, causing her to laugh more.

"Yes! I have caught my dinner!" Then he proceeded to mercilessly tickle her.

The other children, scattered throughout the yard in various places including tree houses, sandboxes, and play houses, screamed and laughed.

The monster held the still laughing girl with one arm against his side while he triumphantly walked over to his makeshift "cave" which was just a small corner of the fenced yard, farthest away from the house's backdoor and the hardest place to get "help" from the other children.

The monster dropped her gently onto a pillow he had previously put there and started to pace back and forth in front of her, pretending to think.

"Hmmm, now how should I eat her?" he muttered to herself, the girl looking at him with amused eyes, "Should I boil her like ramen? Or chop her into pieces and crunch on her like a snack? Then again…"

"Um…Mr. Monster?" Namine said, shyly and sweetly. _Too_ sweetly.

"Hmm?" The monster peered down at her with unnaturally bright blue eyes, one rubbing hand still under his chin and the other arm supporting it.

"I have suggestion!"

"Yes?"

"Why don't you get more kids to eat and then you can make a sandwich!"

"Oh!" The monster slammed one fist on the other's palm as if her suggestion made a lot of sense. "Yes! That's a perfect idea!"

Namine giggled.

"Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go capture more kids!" The monster turned away and started marching towards the scrambling kids who had been daring enough to return to the ground, thinking they were safe from the monster.

Namine giggled, stood up, brushed her outfit of imaginary dust, and ran to the nearest "safe" zone.

The monster, hearing the loud cheers the kids gave for her returning, turned and saw the girl waving at him, smiling brightly, in a tree house.

"Oh! You wretched girl! I will have my reveeeeeeeeeennnnnnnnnggggeee!" His fist was high in the air, emphasizing his revenge.

"It is only by your foolishness, Mr. Monster, that allowed me to escape," Namine proudly replied. "It is no fault of mine. But go ahead and try to take your revenge, I assure you, it will fail."

The monster paused for a moment, blinking at the long, winding sentences that no normal 5-year-old should know. But then he shrugged it off, Namine was a genius.

"I will get you yet, Princess Namine! This is the fifth time you've escaped my clutches!"

"Try _fifteenth_ time I've escaped your clutches!" The children around them howled with laughter at the sheepishly laughing monster, who was rubbing the back of his head.

"Anyways," he reverted back to his "monster" mode, "REVENGE! Revenge! Revenge! Revenge! Revenge-!"

"You're revenge will have to come another time, Mr. Monster, for the children's parents have arrived," a soft voice informed.

"Mr. Monster" and all the children swiveled their heads towards the open backdoor of Konoha-kun's Nursery House. A group of young men and women, who also ran the nursery, looked amused at them.

The young woman who had spoken had pale skin, dark hair reaching just below her shoulders, and unusual pale lavender eyes.

"Awww, but Hinata-chan! I was about to win!" The monster whined, uncharacteristic of the role he was supposed to play.

The group laughed.

"I'm sorry, Naruto-kun, but the parents are waiting."

The "monster", or Naruto sighed and straightened up from the slight slump he had adopted to seem more like a monster. Reaching up, he pulled the wig off, revealing spiky, golden hair with clumps of green goo in it.

"C'mon, kiddies, you heard what Hinata-hime said. Time's up and your parents are waiting!" Naruto said cheerfully up at the kids.

They all collectively groaned and moaned.

Reaching up, Naruto offered his hand to Namine, who giggled and accepted. Naruto grinned and swung the girl off the tree house, placing her on her feet on the ground.

He bent down and kissed the girl on the forehead. "Tell your troublemakers neighbors that I hope they feel better. I still can't believe Sora gave his cold to Roxas _and _Cloud."

Namine giggled and nodded, heading over to where her best friend and close cousin, Kairi, was waiting.

After herding the children indoors and making sure that every child was present, Naruto grinned down at them.

"Okay! I know that I'm making you're parents wait a while, but I'm sure they won't mind," Naruto said, behind him stood the rest of the Nursery's staff. "Since summer vacation is starting for adults and working people, most of you kiddies are going to go on vacations right?"

There were a lot of cheers and affirmatives.

"Okay! Well, since today is officially the last day I get to see those guys, I want to say good-bye! And that when everyone's back, we'll throw a party!"

Everyone starting cheering then.

"So, because if I make you guys stay here any longer, you're parents are going to get mad at me, I'll let you guys out to wreck terror into the world outside!"

The children started laughing as their caretakers ushered them outside to their waiting parents. There were many shouts of names and farewells from parents, children, and caretakers alike until finally, the last care pulled away and the street was quiet again.

Naruto beamed, putting his hands on his hips, and turning to face his friends. "All right guys! Let's clean up whatever mess the tykes left after cleaning up!"

Everyone smiled and stretched.

Today was another good day.

- - - - -

Caretakers:

Naruto Uzumaki (Full-time: co-owns the nursery with Iruka)

Iruka Umino (Full-time: co-owns the nursery with Naruto, also teaches the children)

Hinata Hyuuga (Full-time: has a side job with Hyuuga Co.)

TenTen (Full-time: at night, teaches at Lee's self-defense school)  
Asuma Sarutobi (Full-time: Works as the groundskeeper and supervises the children)

Kurenai Yuuhi (Full-time)

Others:

Sakura Haruno (Part-time: has a job working underneath Tsunade, the town's most successful nurse)

Kiba Inuzuka (Part-time: owns a pet store/dog house)

Shino Aburame (Part-time: bug farm)

Chouji Akimichi (Part-time: owns a chain of food restaurants)

Ino Yamanaka (Part-time: owns a chain of flower stores)

Rock Lee (Part-time: teaches at a self defense school)

Neji Hyuuga (Part-time: owns and runs Hyuuga Co.)

Other characters:

Tsunade (Medical doctor)

Shizune (Tsunade's helper)

Sasuke Uchiha (surprise, surprise)

Yamato (you'll see)

Sai (you'll see)

A/N: Yo! Surprised to see me? Konoha-kun's Nursery House is my New Year's resolution. I am going to finish this story by next year no matter what! Alas, like most people and their resolutions, I probably won't be able to keep it… Eheheh. Anyway I hoped you liked it and I hope that I'll be able to continue on steadfastly with reader's support. (And don't worry to those people who are waiting for updates for my other stories. They're part of my resolution too! I'll try to update them as soon as I can!) This chapter was pretty boring. I'll introduce you to Sasuke next chapter.

**Accepting name recommendations for Sasuke's kids. Must be Japanese or at least sounds like Japanese.**


End file.
